oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Max Davies
Maxine Davies '- W skrócie nazywany zwyczajnie Max, jest on nastoletnim uczniem liceum w ostatniej klasie. Urodził się i żyje w Ameryce w mieście Detroit razem z swoją rodziną. Nie jest zbytnio rozmowną osobą, przez co nawet jego przyjaciele mało co wiedzą o nim, gdy on o nich praktycznie wszystko. Kwyski Lubi * Maxiu *Dav Nie lubi * Maxinka *Info-kun Wygląd Max jest dosyć wysokim chłopakiem, ma 1.80 wzrostu, ale i tak na testach w szkole wychodzi, że mierzy on 1.78/1.79. Ma również tendencje do tycia, chociaż w większości przypadków wydaje się mieć wręcz anorektyczną posturę przez fakt, że widać mu żebra co jest u niego rodzinne. Skóra nastolatka jest chorobliwie biała przez brak kontaktu z słońcem i jest bardziej podatna na oparzenia niż inne. Włosy Maxa są brązowe, sięgają mu do ramion oraz posiada kilka czarnych kosmyków w różnych stronach. Jego lewe oko jest zielone, gdy prawe szare. Osobowość Davies jest mało wyróżniającym się, średnim dzieckiem w swojej rodzinie o drobnych dziwactwach w zachowaniu i wyglądzie. Nigdy, nawet jako dziecko nie był skory do mówienia o sobie czegoś więcej po za imieniem, wiekiem czy miejscem zamieszkana, zawsze fakty jak jego hobby czy upodobania zostawały tajemnicą nawet dla tych którzy mogli się nazywać jego przyjaciółmi. Ale za to, on o nich wie praktycznie wszystko razem z fetyszami czy tym, z kim i jak długo byli w związku, Max czuje się bezpieczniej mając haczyk na praktycznie każdego gdyby ten miał mu zagrozić wystarczyłoby wyjawieniem tajemnicy do czego szatyn jest zdolny. Zazwyczaj nie odzywa się również niepytany, trudno zacząć z nim rozmowę gdyż częściej niż mówić wzrusza ramionami lub kręci głową na praktycznie wszystko. Trudno także wytrącić go z równowagi, bo próby zaczepienia go i zdenerwowana zwyczajnie zignoruje i zajmie się swoimi sprawami jakie aktualnie ma na głowie. Zachowuje zawsze stoicki spokój, nawet gdy sytuacja tyczy się jego zdrowa czy życia jak i innych, ten się nie wzruszy i będzie zachowywał się i myślał trzeźwo. Na swój sposób jest też miły, może trochę złośliwy, ale nigdy nie obraził nikogo umyślnie, nawet nie jest świadomy kiedy tak się dzieje i trudno mu dojść do wniosku dlaczego ktoś się na niego gniewa. Jest przez znaczną część osób uznawany za zboczeńca bo komentuje głośno innych, w szczególności dziewczyny na basenie czy chłopaków w szatni, ale nie widzi w tym żadnego problemu. Bo to normalne, że wyraża swoje zdanie? Także nigdy nie skłamał i jest za mówieniem prawdy, nawet jeśli ta jest okrutna. W alternatywnej wersji Max ma rozdwojenie jaźni, z czego druga osobowość jest przykładem yangire. Dokuczysz, zrobisz coś co go zdenerwuje lub coś innego - już możesz żegnać się z tym światem. Ta osobowość jest bardziej świadoma niewyparzonego języka czy "zboczonych" tekstów oryginału i sama je wykorzystuje z satysfakcją. Grozi również losowym osobom śmiercią z powodu zwykłego zirytowania. Zainteresowania Gry komputerowe Stalking i handlowanie informacjami Dosyć dziwaczne, prawda? Jednak chłopak od zawsze miał bystre oko i zbyt dobry słuch, że informacje często mu same wpadały do rąk. W wieku dwunastu lat zaczął też śledzić swoich znajomych z klasy z różnym skutkiem, ale nawet gdy był nazywany dziwakiem i spychany na margines klasowy nie przestawał tego robić. A dzisiaj tak się wyuczył wszystkiego, że przychodzi mu to z łatwością i by trochę zarobić zaczął sprzedawać innym brudne sekrety pewnych osób. Strzelnictwo Tym zaraził go wujek, który był wojskowym. Mały Mac od zawsze interesował się pamiątką wujaszka jaką był pistolet, a sam mężczyzna pokazywał mu jak się z niego korzysta i raz zabrał go też na strzelnicę, która po dłuższym czasie stała się drugim domem chłopaka. Nie jest on zbytnio wprawiony w obsługiwanie się bronią, ale nauka sprawia mu radość. Karaoke Chociaż Max nie jest wokalnym talentem nie da się nie potwierdzić, że uwielbia śpiewać, zwłaszcza podczas wypadów do baru karaoke gdzie zbezczeszcza cudne piosenki z praktycznie każdego gatunku. W tym celu jakoś upodobał sobie K-POP chociaż nie umie za grosz koreańskiego. Zdolności '''Gotowanie '- jako, że często jego rodziców nie ma w domu Max nauczył się gotować proste rzeczy jak makaron, ryż oraz podgrzewać sosy do nich. 'Sprawność fizyczna '- wygląda jakby szturchnięcie miało go zranić, a naprawdę jest wysportowanym i wytrzymałym chłopakiem. 'Samoobrona '- Max zna podstawy samoobrony, np. jak obezwładnić napastnika. Nauczył się tego na obowiązkowych zajęciach w jego szkole po incydencie gdzie została zamordowana jedna z uczennic. 'Gra na keybordzie '- nie za często to widać, ale Max potrafi grać na tym instrumencie i jak znajdzie jakiś keybord to zagra krótką melodię, a potem pójdzie dalej jak gdyby nigdy nic. Preferencje Upodobanie do *Muzyki *Gier z łamigłówkami oraz akcji *Kwaśnych słodyczy *Simsów *Książek fantasy *Gorzkiej czekolady *Hoziera *Dużych psów *Makaronu z wszystkim co się da Awersja do *Osób patrzących na wygląd *Uroczystości rodzinnych *Policji *Wypytywania go o wszystko *Kotów *Małych psów *Samorządu uczniowskiego Relacje Rodzina Przyjaciele Ogólne informacje 'Ulubiony kolor: '''Czerwony '''Ulubiona pora roku: '''Lato '''Ulubiony kwiat: '''Hortensja '''Ulubiony napój: '''Coca Cola '''Ulubiona potrawa: '''Makarony '''Ulubiony drink: '''Brak '''Ulubiony rodzaj alkoholu: '''Brak '''Ulubiony gatunek książek: '''Fantasy '''Ulubione słodycze: '''Cukierki z sosem '''Ulubione lody: '"Smerfowe" '''Ulubione owoce: '''Jabłka '''Ulubione warzywa: '''Kalafior '''Ulubione miejsce: '''Pokój w domu '''Ulubione ciasto: '''Sernik z czekoladą '''Ulubione zwierzę: '''Pies '''Ulubiona czekolada: Gorzka ulubione słowa: '''Victoria Znienawidzone '''najmniej lubiany kolor: '''Różowy '''najmniej lubiana pora roku: '''Zima '''najmniej lubiany kwiat: '''Storczyk '''najmniej lubiany napój: '''Kawa '''najmniej lubiana potrawa: '''Zupa krem '''najmniej lubiany drink: '''Wszystkie '''najmniej lubiany rodzaj alkoholu: '''Wszystkie '''najmniej lubiany gatunek książek: '''Romanse '''najmniej lubiane słodycze: '''Batony kokosowe '''najmniej lubiane lody: '''Waniliowe '''najmniej lubiane owoce: '''Agrest '''najmniej lubiane warzywa: '''Ogórki '''najmniej lubiane miejsce: '''Szkoła '''najmniej lubiane ciasto: '''Tiramisu '''najmniej lubiane zwierzę: '''Myszy '''najmniej lubiana czekolada: Orzechowa '''najmniej lubiane słowo: '''Meksyk Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jest panseksualny i panromantyczny. *Nigdy nie chorował na nic po za przeziębieniem i ospą. *Najdalsze miejsce w jakim był na wycieczce to Waszyngton. *W dwóch pierwszych klasach gimnazjum miał większość piątek na świadectwie, teraz są one mniejszością w porównaniu z trójkami. *Nienawidzi swojego pełnego imienia z całego serca. *Nigdy nie był w związku. ** Chyba że własna ręka się liczy. *W kościele ostatni raz był mając szesnaście lat, na ślubie cioci. *Zwykle ubiera się w bluzy z kapturem albo w kurtki. *Gdyby nagrywał na yt, jego kanał byłby wypełniony "realnymi" historiami o tym jak to postać z anime go porwała i chciała zgwałcić w imię Szatana. *Brzydzi się alkoholu jak i papierosów. *Sposób, w jaki chciałby umrzeć to potrącenie przez samochód. *Jako mody do simsów w kwestii ubrań i włosów akceptuje tylko te, wyglądające jak z gry. *Ma kilka albumów w telefonie zawalonych memami czy głupimi filmikami, kotami, i czymś czego nikt nie powinien widzieć. *Jego dziadek, od strony mamy, uczył go niemieckiego. ** I ten dziadek jest Niemcem w dodatku. ** Wynika z tego, że Max jest trochę Amerykaninem i trochę Niemcem. *Jego ideał to osoba zdrowa psychicznie, nigdy nie odwzajemnił by uczuć kogoś kto jest: yandere, yangire, yanguire, psychopatą, socjopatą itd. *Nienawidzi związywać włosów. Galeria Ubogi max.png|Z uszami (bez kosmyków i zielonego oka) Drugi max.png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni